Littlefoot's Adventures of Frankenweenie
Littlefoot's Adventures of Frankenweenie is another upcoming Land Before Time/Disney crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the future as part of a double feature with Littlefoot's Adventures of Runaway Brain. Plot Young filmmaker and scientist Victor Frankenstein lives with his parents, Edward and Susan Frankenstein, and his beloved dog, Sparky, in the quiet town of New Holland. Victor's intelligence is recognized by his classmates at school, his somber next-door neighbor, Elsa Van Helsing, mischievous, Igor-like Edgar "E" Gore, obese and gullible Bob, overconfident Toshiaki, creepy Nassor, and an eccentric girl nicknamed Weird Girl, but communicates little with them due to his relationship with his dog. Concerned with his son's isolation, Victor's father encourages him to take up baseball and make achievements outside of science. Victor hits a home run at his first game, but Sparky, pursuing the ball, is struck by a car and killed. Inspired by his science teacher Mr. Rzykruski's demonstration of the effect of electricity on dead frogs, a depressed Victor digs up Sparky's corpse, brings him to his makeshift laboratory in the attic and successfully reanimates him with lightning. Seeing Weird Girl's living cat, Mr. Whiskers, the undead Sparky escapes from the attic and explores the neighborhood. He is recognized by Edgar, who blackmails Victor into teaching him how to raise the dead. The two reanimate a dead goldfish, which turns invisible due to an error with the experiment. Edgar brags about the undead fish to Toshiaki and Bob, which, in panic of losing the upcoming science fair, inspires them to make a rocket out of soda bottles, which causes Bob to break his arm and Mr. Rzykruski to be blamed and fired due to his accused influencing and reviling the townsfolk for questioning his methods when he steps up for self-defense. So, the gym teacher replaces Mr. Rzykruski. Eventually, Edgar's fish disappears when he tries to show it to a skeptical Nassor (who was told by Toshiaki), and when Edgar is confronted by Toshiaki, Nassor and Bob on the baseball field at school, he accidentally reveals Victor's actions, inspiring them to try reanimation themselves. Victor's parents discover Sparky in the attic and are frightened, causing the dog to flee. Victor and his parents search for Sparky while the classmates invade the lab, discovering Victor's reanimation formula. The classmates separately perform their experiments, which go awry and turn the dead animals into monsters — Mr. Whiskers holds a dead bat while it is electrocuted, turning him into a monstrous cat with vampire wings and bloodlust. Edgar turns a dead rat he found in the garbage into a wererat, Nassor revives his mummified hamster Colossus and Toshiaki's turtle Shelley is covered in a growth formula and turns into a giant Gamera-like monster. Bob's Sea-Monkeys grow into amphibious humanoids. The monsters break loose into the town fair where they wreak havoc. After finding Sparky at the town's pet cemetery, Victor sees the monsters attacking the fair and goes to help his classmates deal with them — the Sea-Monkeys explode after eating salt-covered popcorn, and Colossus is stepped on by Shelley, while the rat and Shelley are returned to their original, deceased forms after being electrocuted. During the chaos, Persephone, Elsa Van Helsing's pet poodle, is grabbed by Mr. Whiskers and carried to the town windmill with Elsa and Victor chasing after. The townsfolk blame Sparky for Elsa's disappearance and chase him to the windmill, which Mayor Burgermeister accidentally ignites with his torch. Victor and Sparky enter the burning windmill and rescue Elsa and Persephone, but Victor is trapped inside. Sparky rescues Victor, only to be dragged back inside by Mr. Whiskers. A final confrontation ensues, and just as Mr. Whiskers has Sparky cornered, a flaming piece of wood breaks off and impales him. He gives one dying screech, killing him instantly and the windmill collapses on Sparky, killing him again. To reward him for his bravery, the townsfolk gather to revive Sparky with their car batteries, reanimating him once more. Persephone, who has a hairstyle similar to Elsa Lanchester's Bride of Frankenstein, comes to Sparky as the two dogs share their love. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, SpongeBob and his friends, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Mike and Sulley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Balto and his friends, Celebi, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Baloo, Bagheera, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Aladar and his family, Robin Hood, and Little John will guest star in this film. *''The Jungle Book'', Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Monsters, Inc., The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Dinosaur, Robin Hood, and Frankenweenie were all made by Disney. *Like Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Frankenweenie, this film will use the 2012 feature-length animated adaptation of Frankenweenie, not the original 1984 live-action short film. *The main reason why Mike and Sulley are guest starring in this film is because the real film involve monsters and Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, and Leader Dog and his friends were the only members of the McDonaldland Adventure Crew to guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Frankenweenie. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films